Coming Out
by Kitz the Kitsune
Summary: Ron? he questioned confused. Where was his love? Why wasn't his love here? Disappointed Harry looked around the hospital ward. Ron? Where am I? Why am I here? Where 'is my love' Harry cut himself off.


Coming Out by Kitz the Kitsune

Title: Coming Out  
Genre: Drama, Violence, Yaoi, Fluff, Insanity, One-shot  
Series: Harry Potter  
Pairings: Harry/Draco/Ginny  
Summary: "Ron?" he questioned confused. Where was his love? Why wasn't his love here? Disappointed Harry looked around the hospital ward. "Ron? Where am I? Why am I here? Where -" _'is my love?'_ Harry cut himself off.

-13-

Bound tightly to the table the teenage boy twitched with fear and anticipation. His love promised to come to him tonight. To come and save him. The whip came down harshly upon his back, but he did not make a sound. He knew they did not know. That soon he would be free. Unconsciously maniacal laughter flowed from his lips as the whip came down again and again; each hit harder, sharper, and bloodier than the last. At last the peace of unconsciousness found him; his soul content with the secret it held.

"Harry. Harry! Wake up!" Harry Potter jolted awake. Extremely disoriented he tried futilely to place the voice, and to stop the room from spinning.

"Ron?" he questioned confused. Where was his love? Why wasn't his love here? Disappointed Harry looked around the hospital ward. "Ron? Where am I? Why am I here? Where -" _'is my love?'_ Harry cut himself off.

"Your in the hospital ward Harry." the red headed boy informed. "Voldermort had kidnapped you. You were found beaten and bloody. The nurses they say-" the boy paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "T-they-" he tried again only to fail miserably.

"They said you were violated, Harry." Hermione spoke up for her boyfriend. Harry blinked. _'Violated. Ha. Violated, indeed. My love did that to me. Voldermort 'possessed' him to do it. Ha. As if. We put on a wonderful act.'_ Harry stopped himself from smiling from the memory.

"Who- who saved me?" he asked after a moment of silence. The ward was silent.

"I did Potter." Everyone turned to the door frame. And in all his glory stood his love-

- Goyle 

...Just kidding.

In actuality stood Draco Malfoy in his conceited glory.

"Humph. What a weakling Potter. Got kidnapped, beaten, and raped like some dumb school girl." the 17-year-old blond smirked at the boy. "I bet you liked it."

_'You bet I bloody did!'_ Harry cheered in his mind, but refrained from answering. Hermione stood up angrily, and slapped the Slytherin right across his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" her shrill scream pierced the air. "AFTER ALL HE'S DONE FOR YOUR WORTHLESS ASS YOU REPAY HIM BY DOING THIS! Especially. Especially since YOU raped him..." she finished in a whisper. Gasps filled the once again silent ward. "We did a muggle test on Harry. It was your seed that was in him."

_'They stuck something up my ass!'_ Harry panicked lightly in his mind. _'Worry about that later dumb ass.'_ he berated himself. _'Save your love.'_

"Who says it was rape?" Harry questioned quietly. More gasps filled the room. "True he was possessed. True it was Voldermort's doing, but who says I didn't want it in the first place?" Fred and George passed out, Ginny went near catonic, while everyone else gaped speechlessly.

"Harry-" Ron choked out, breaking the dramatic silence. "Harry. You're not- You're not." Harry let a short barking laugh.

"What? I'm not gay? A faggot? I don't like the feeling a man fucking me? Well I do, Ron. I do." Harry smirked over to hie equally smirking love. "Isn't that right, Draco? That wasn't our first union was it, love?"

"No. It wasn't love." More gasps and faints and screams of **'What happened to all the hot, straight men?'** "Actually that was just one of many."

"But Harry-" Ginny broke in at last. "What about-" Harry turned to his distraught girlfriend.

"Don't believe I have forgotten you love. Neither of us have. We're not gay. We're bi." he informed. Screams of **'YES! THAT IS SO HOT!' **was screamed from one of the fan girls from the hallway. (**-koff-**)

"We both love you Ginny." Draco walked around the shocked Hermione to kneel before the grinning insanely Ginny. "Will you have us, both?" Ginny nodded and passed out into Harry's, who was standing behind her, arms. Harry easily carried her form out the door frame. For some mysterious reason he was only wearing a pair of super, super tight jeans so when you walked you can see him flex his hot ass. (**-koff-** Ignore that last sentence.) Draco leaned over and planted a hot kiss on his lover's lips as he stuck his hand in Harry's back pocket. Harry smirked at Draco, and scan the still conscious audience.

"I do believe it's time to take our leave my love. _Accio Firebolt!_" Harry yelled as his broom appeared before him. _Accio broom!_ Draco yelled grabbing his own broom as well. Kicking off with the still unconscious Ginny, they flew boldly into the night sky. The population of Hogwart's females sighed. '_Damn I wish that could have been me...'_


End file.
